


Beginner's Luck

by Tarlan



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: On a lonely Christmas Eve, Doug invites Jack back to his home to play games.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



Jack was impressed. Out of all of them Fargo had the hardest task of sliding into this alternate universe version of himself but no one seemed to notice much of a difference despite Fargo now being the most powerful person in Eureka. In contrast Jack had it easy as he was still the Sheriff, working at the same desk, and living in the same bunker. No altered kid, no unexpected marriage to a complete stranger, and no loss of someone he truly, deeply loved. All the people who knew him best were the ones who had fallen through this looking glass with him so he didn't even have to worry about fooling them. Still, he'd remained on his guard for the first few weeks and then one day he realized months had gone by where he hadn't thought about it at all.

He'd spent those months trying to figure out where he stood with Allison, recalling that kiss back in 1947, but it was obvious even to him that she didn't want to pursue a relationship. In her eyes they were just good friends and nothing more. Eventually he had to accept her wishes as he wanted to remain friends and Jack was surprised how relieved he felt when that issue was settled.

Fargo's love life hadn't fared much better with both Claudia and Holly falling for other guys so maybe it wasn't so strange when he found himself in a booth at Cafe Diem commiserating with Fargo over being alone on Christmas Eve. Zoe wasn't a kid anymore and had chosen to spend Christmas in Paris with friends, though she had promised to call him on Christmas Day. Everyone else in Eureka had made special arrangements, and even his deputy had plans with SARAH. He winced, not really wanting to think about what his deputy was doing with his house right now. Suffice to say he'd decided to give them some alone time and eat out this evening, which brought him back to the present and Fargo's company.

"I have the latest Star Warriors shoot-em-up game?"

Jack looked at Fargo as if he'd just grown two heads because in what universe would he ever play computer games?

"I don't think-."

"Maybe if you gave it a try? Just once?" Fargo's smile was forced with an edge of desperation, and for once Jack couldn't think of any reason why it wasn't a good idea, and it had to be better than moping around Cafe Diem until Vince threw him out because he needed the booth for paying customers, or sitting in his office doing paperwork. On Christmas Eve. 

Jack sighed. "Hell, why not."

An hour later Jack was willing to take back every snide comment he'd ever made about computer games as he slaughtered Fargo for the third time. He might not be a brainiac like the geniuses in this town... like Fargo... but he had fast reflexes, fine motor control, and a keen eye that made most of his shots hit the target first time.

Beside him Fargo yelled, "Unfair!" when Jack's latest kill shot took out two of the enemy in one go.

Eventually he'd had enough but he'd check what games SARAH had when he got home. He sipped at the beer Fargo had placed before him earlier, surprised Fargo had anything stronger than soda in his house, let alone one of Jack's favorite brands, as Fargo - Doug, as he insisted on being called - had never come across as the alcohol drinking type. A quick glance at his wristwatch made him wince. It was after midnight.

"I guess I should go now," he said but was surprised when Doug leaned in closer and took the beer from his hand, placing it on the coffee table next to the game controllers.

"You could stay?"

Jack blinked because... "Are you hitting on me?"

The Douglas Fargo from the previous time line would have panicked at this point, probably knocking over Jack's beer onto a game controller and causing a Eureka style incident, but this Fargo had grown into his position as Director of Global Dynamics and sounding scarily like Nathan Stark when he replied, "You have a problem with that?"

Jack blinked again, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck as he battled internally for an answer, realizing with a shock that he didn't have a problem with it at all. It wasn't anything he'd considered before but after all he'd seen in Eureka, especially with his house having cybersex with his android deputy, the idea of being with another guy seemed almost mundane. Even if that guy was Douglas Fargo.

"Huh!"

Before he had time to think it through some more he felt Doug's lips on his, and suddenly none of his possible objections mattered because his whole body was for it. Maybe he was still on an adrenaline high from gaming, or maybe he'd just not been laid in so long his body reacted out of sheer desperation but his next truly coherent thought came after a mind-shattering orgasm. Doug licked his lips as he sat back up, lips shiny and swollen from the best blow job Jack could ever recall. He saw Doug fidget uncomfortably and Jack had never been one to leave a man behind.

Jack awoke on Christmas morning in an unfamiliar bedroom but with a strangely familiar weight sprawled across his chest and one side. His cell was ringing and he grabbed for it, dislodging a pair of glasses seated on top of the phone, and fumbled with the button.

"Merry Chris-. Dad!"

"What? OH!" he fumbled some more and turned off the video feed.

"You and Fargo?" Zoe demanded in a high-pitched squeak, and Jack couldn't form any words. "Totally unexpected... but it's cool, Dad."

"You don't...?"

"Really. It's cool."

That seemed to be the end of it as far as she was concerned, for which he was truly, deeply grateful. By now Doug was awake and wary at first but he relaxed against Jack's naked chest, fingers toying with a nipple in a way that sent shivers of pleasure through Jack, making it hard to concentrate at first so he grabbed the fingers to still them, keeping his hand wrapped around Doug's.

When she finished telling him about Paris he felt more relaxed and happy than he had in a long time.

"Merry Christmas, Dad... and to you too, Doug," she added, raising her voice. "Look after my dad!"

Doug took the cell from Jack's hand and laid it back on the beside cabinet next to his glasses.

"Now," he stated imperiously. "Where was I?"

Jack gasped as Doug slid down his body and proved last night's mind shattering blow job was not just beginner's luck.

END  
 


End file.
